conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cytosan
__TOC__ Surean Flag Hello! I just want to give you a tip for your flag(s). You should make them as large, PNG images to avoid the losing of quality. --Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:05, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Congratulation I just wanted to congratulate you for Surea. Your country's information is really complete and high-quality. It has much potential to become one of the top worlds in the wiki. Keep the good work! --Sir Spart Sparklbox 02:09, November 15, 2009 (UTC) P.D.: Oh, just one thing: you should add more images to your articles. Flags are quite easy to make, but you could borrow some pictures from the Wikimedia commons page. Flags and Map The flag you want has the same design than the current one, or you want it like the Naval Ensign of Japan, maybe as the flag of Greek Macedonia or a completely different design? And also, I'll gladly help you with the map of Surea. Sir Spart Sparklbox 21:36, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Surea Here's the map of Surea with administrative divisions: And one with just the outline: If there's anything wrong or something, tell me ok? Sir Spart Sparklbox 09:11, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Fixed Map Now the map is fixed. Sir Spart Sparklbox 22:05, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Flag of Surea Here's a test flag: Tell me what do you think. Sir Spart Sparklbox 00:50, December 28, 2009 (UTC) LOL... Spart, you never cease to amuse me. This flag is great enough. --Cytosan 02:17, December 28, 2009 (UTC) If you want I can make a little tweaking with the colors. I amuse you? Sir Spart Sparklbox 03:06, December 28, 2009 (UTC) How tweaking will that be? Yup, all the designs you contribute to this wiki really amuse me. --Cytosan 03:28, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I mean make darker/lighter the red or the yellow strips. Why my designs? Sir Spart Sparklbox 03:38, December 28, 2009 (UTC) P.D.: I'll be working with your request in the next days. Oh, you don't have to, it's perfect the way it is. Everything you designed is wonderful, and clear enough for people to understand. You can take your time to finish that request. Thanks in advance. Understood. Are you sure you just want the flag with the Taeguk or would you rather like a flag with the full Coat of Arms? Sir Spart Sparklbox 03:49, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Only with the sam-taegeuk. Thanks and sorry for being so troublesome.--Cytosan 03:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) No problem. Tomorrow I'll upload the new flag. Sir Spart Sparklbox 03:58, December 31, 2009 (UTC) The flag is okay like this? Sir Spart Sparklbox 08:41, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Perfect, thanks a lot... You're welcome. Whenever you need help, don't hesitate to ask. Sir Spart Sparklbox 17:23, December 31, 2009 (UTC) CoA Here's your finished request: Take a good look and tell me if you want to change the position of something, colors, or whatever. Sir Spart Sparklbox 09:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Frankly, when I imagine the CoA, I never thought it would look so cool, THANKS!!! As for the change, I wonder if it looks better if the ribbon is blue and the flower is in red.--Cytosan 12:38, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Okay... I'll change the colors and you tell me if it's done. Sir Spart Sparklbox 17:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) There is it. If you think the another one looks better, just revert the image. Sir Spart Sparklbox 17:28, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Diplomacy Wouldya like to exchange embassies?Woogers 01:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm also interested. Great country, by the way. Detectivekenny 02:36, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Sure, why not? I'll get the Ministry of Defense to choose a qualified ambassador to each of our contry as soon as possible. I'm quite busy these few weeks so at the mean time, you may send yours, and you can first write the article of your ambassador to Surea if you want. --Cytosan 02:45, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I would like a Surean ambassador too. The Leubantian ambassador to Surea shall be Bünädîct Yülgîr. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:28, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Adrian Jones.Woogers 00:07, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Would you like to trade ambassadors between Surea and Heigard? If that's so, the ambassador to Surea is Elizabeth O'Melia. Sir Spart Sparklbox 02:10, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Kwan Matẽo. Detectivekenny 01:01, January 10, 2010 (UTC) East Asian concountry Hi Cytosan, I am totally stunned by your terrific work of your concountry Surea! It's very impressive and realistic. Surea really inspires me. Currently I am still working on my East Asian conlang Rangyayo, but sooner or later I will start off my concountry Rangya project. I have got ideas for Rangya in my mind for years, but unfortunately I don't have much time to put them together. Some settings of Rangya are similar to what you have got for Surea. Rangya is located in East China Sea near Okinawa. The culture of Rangya is Japanese/Korean-like which significant influence from ancient China. However, unlike Surea, the size of Rangya is very small. The geographical area of Rangya Islands are no bigger than two Hong Kong and the population is around 10 million only. The government type is constitutional monarchy. May I invite you to join my Windows Live Messenger Group for East Asian Concountry/Conlanging. If you are interested, PM me your MSN contact and I'll add you to the group as soon as possible. Hope to see you in the group. The page of the group: http://cid-00091a3a00185e18.groups.live.com/ Chinese Stuff 谢谢您。我用了Google Translate :P。可是，我不知道我为什么看不见了那。Google Translate什么时后都错。 “国家”为什么不好？我的中话不比我的西般牙话。我的文言文更不好。 再谢谢。你看见汉语再错误时，请改因为很遗憾，普通话不是我的母语。 —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:43, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :I would prefer "dongya guojia lishihui" rather than "dongya guo lishihui" though, as catchy long Chinese phrases tend to be in either five or seven syllables. Think of the five-syllable-long and seven-syllable-long Chinese poems (jueju) and you will know why that's the case. :I would also suggest using traditional Chinese characters for the full name of the council. As China (PRC), Japan, two Koreas and Taiwan (ROC) are the members of the council, in order to unite all these nations under the same council, it makes sense to have the name of the council written in a form that they all agree on. :Korea and Taiwan did not simplify Chinese characters. China and Japan simplified them differently to fit their use, and it is very unlikely that they would accept each other's simplified forms to be used in the name of the council. The neutral form of Chinese characters they all agree on would be the traditional form standardised by Kangxi Dictionary. :Council of East Asian States would be 東亞國家理事會 :However, this is your project, you reserve all the rights on how the council should be named. :) --Deslee 02:08, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::See, its conversations like this that make me feel stupid. Woogers(lol what ) 02:15, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Lol. I think I'll add the jia then. Sounds more complete. I wouldn't go so far as to say guojia zai yazhou de dongmian lishishui because that's dumb. As for simplified and traditional, for now I will use simplified because 1) the primary users of Chinese: the PRCs both use simplified 2) my country Yarphei uses simplified 3) Kanji and Hanja are limited in nature so it might be easier for a Korean or Japanese to learn simplified than traditional 4) ROC isn't a member Personally I find traditional more pleasing when written but simplified looks sharper when typed. Also, this may change when SPRC (Cantonese Republic) adopts traditional Chinese and Cantonese as official. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:20, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Actually, there won't be much different, only from my understanding, 国家 means "country", but 国 itself can either means a "country" or a "state". Still, it is up to how the user translate the word between Chinese and English or some other language. As for traditional Chinese or Simplify Chinese, as a council or organization, there must be a legal legislation or rules and regulation state the types of speeking language and writting language within that council or organization, there's no use we quarrel about which to use.Cytosan 07:07, April 28, 2010 (UTC) As the leader (Liang Dezhong) is Chinese, the form of simplified Chinese used is the same as that of Standard Mandarin/Literary Chinese as used in the People's Republic(s) of China. I don't see how one can dispute this… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:39, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back! Nice to see you back at working on Surea! [[User:Centrist16| ]] 14:18, March 28, 2016 (UTC) A bit late from myself, but hey there buddy. Long time no see. I'm a tad bit surprised you returned. Nice to see Surea getting some attention again after all these years. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 03:54, April 10, 2016 (UTC)